I will fall for you over and over again
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Another season 1 rewrite. Puck joins blackmailed into joining the glee club instead of Finn. Strong Puckleberry, Pezberry friendship, Faberry Friendship, Fuinn, eventual Brittana. M FOR SMUT LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So because I don't know if my M rated stories will be deleted I am in the middle of posting them onto live journal. I will keep posting on until they delete a story (hopefully they won't!) the link to my journal is: **

**Any ways, this is a season rewrite of glee in which Puck joins (blackmailed) into joining glee club instead of Finn. It's probably been done before but I'm going to have a crack at it :) R and R please :)**

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry wasn't popular, never would be. But that was okay because she wouldn't be in Lima for the rest of her life like 95% of her fellow class mates and she wouldn't be receiving a facial slushy three times a day, five days a week by one Noah Puckerman forever either. Now getting the former glee club teacher wouldn't be something she would go around telling everyone but she was glad she did it. Mr Shuester, the Spanish teacher, who took over the club seems more promising. Rachel just hopes she's correct. Walking up the sign up sheet, Rachel signs her name under the four other people who have already written their names down. After adding her gold star, a metaphor for her one day being a star, she spins on her heels to go to Maths class only to met with a slushy to the face. She didn't see who did it but $100 says its Puck; looks like she's be late again to another class.

XXXXX

After belting out 'On My Own' (a song Rachel had been singing since she was 7) Rachel was accepted (duh) into the glee club. Arriving at the choir room at 3pm, rehearsals began and they, well they... they sucked.

"We suck." Rachel pouted,

"No you guys just need more practice." Mr Shuester smiled trying to get them pumped.

"No we suck. And why is Artie singing the lead?" Rachel questioned clearly annoyed.

"I think Mr Shue was going to the irony of it all." Artie spoke smiling at the teacher who was nodding back.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel said, death staring everyone before storming out of the room in a huff.

XXXXX

As Rachel watched the cheerio's practice she sighed when Mr Shue sat behind her on the bleachers.

"We can get Artie up to your level." Mr Shue began,

"I need a stronger male lead. Yes Artie is good but... but he's no lead. If you can't give me what I need, what I deserve then I'm sorry I'll quit." She told her teacher before stomping down the stairs, still staring at the cheerleaders wishing that she was them.

XXXXX

"Glee club, it needs male members," Mr Shue told the football guys.

"I can sing." Puck smirked,

"Really? Great lets hear it." Mr Shue smiled and frowned when the young man farted, much to the amusement of the other boys in the locker room.

So much for that plan.

XXXXX

Even though he knew none of the guys would actually sign up, Mr Shue walked back into the locker room and stuck the sign up sheet on the walls. There he heard someone he never would of thought had the voice that he had, he was brilliant.

**Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray****  
****They built you a temple and locked you away****  
****Oh but they never told you the price that you ****pay****  
****For things that you might have done******

**Only the good die young****  
****That's what I said****  
****Only the good die young****  
****Only the good die young**

Noah Puckerman had to join the glee club.

XXXXX

"Where did the drugs come from Noah?" Mr Shue asked Puck as he sat in his office, placing the bag of weed on the table.

"I swear to fucking god that ain't mine. I don't touch the stuff." Puck said honestly.

"Well, it was found in your locker." Will said simply.

Sighing, Puck ran his hand down his mohawk,

"Don't call my ma." He begged.

"Well, if you get suspended I will. But if you join the glee club..."

"Glee? Fuck that." Puck spat.

"Then your mother?" Mr Shue said, praying to god Puck chose glee.

Knowing that he was on his last warning, his ma said if he fucked up once more then he was off to Texas to live with his uncle... fuck that!

"When are rehearsals?" He cringed.

"Just come to the choir room today after school at 3 and we will sort everything out." Mr Shue grinned, "You can go now."

XXXXX

"We have a new mem-" Mr Shue began but was cut off.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled when she saw that it was Puck.

"He throws me in the bin!" Kurt shrieked.

"Throws slushies at me every day since freshman year!" Rachel added, death staring Puck who looked uncomfortable.

"Locks me in the potta potty." Artie said,

"Look loser I don't wanna be here either." Puck snapped.

"Puck!" Mr Shue chastised, "Rachel he has the male vocals you need." Mr Shue smiled.

"Bull shit." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather sing with a mop." Rachel sneered,

"A slushy maybe?" Puck added with a smirk,

"Shut it Puckerman." Kurt yelled defending his friend.

"Look they don't want me and I don't wanna be here. I'm out." Puck said making his way to the door when Mr Shue stopped him.

"You know the conditions Puck." He said in teacher mode.

Shoulders slumping, Puck spun around and took a seat on one of the plastic chairs. He was so fucked.

XXXXX

Rachel was impressed, mildly, but still. Noah could actually sing, really well. Their voices melted together perfectly and with him in the club they actually had a chance. Apparently just because they were in the same club didn't mean the slushy facials stopped. Much to her annoyance.

"Will you stop." Rachel asked, told, Puck the next day in glee.

"Stop what Berry?" Puck snapped.

"The slushies!" Rachel yelled.

"Nope." And then walked off.

Sophomore year was meant to be different then freshman year... so far, Rachel wasn't seeing any changes.

XXXXX

Glee had only been up and running for a week when Mr Shue told the 6 kids he was quitting to become an accountant.

"Why?" Rachel whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Because my wife is pregnant, my family needs the support." Will said sadly,

Nodding, the 6 kids left the choir room and Will went to a sad Emma; he had to tell her his plans.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel said softly,

"Berry go away." Puck snapped, he was in a spare classroom waiting for Santana to give him head.

"We aren't disbanding glee club. A-Are you still interested?" Rachel said tentatively.

"I never fucking was." Puck sneered,

Sighing in frustration, Rachel stomped her foot.

"You're a coward Noah Puckerman!" Rachel snapped, "I see how you are up on the stage, when we rehearse, you're happy. Happier then I've ever seen you on the football team and you're worried about what your so called friends will think of you. Take a chance and stop being such a baby!" Rachel yelled storming out, just in time for Santana to walk in.

"What did RuPaul want?" Santana sneered thinking of the short girl.

"Nothing." Puck bit out, excepting his answer, Santana dropped to her knees.

XXXXX

Making sure nobody saw him, Puck went into the auditorium where he knew the glee kids would be.

"Puck?" Kurt asked seeing Puck walk onto the stage.

"So, I'm in or whatever." Puck mumbled.

"Really Noah?" Rachel asked, smiling shyly at him giving Puck this weird feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah." Puck nodded smirking, "Bring it."

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

"Great job guys! That's a 9 to win Nationals we need a 10." Mr Shue said from the audience.

"Y-Your staying?" Rachel mumbled,

"It would kill me to watch you guys win Nationals without me." He smiled, "From the top."

XXXXX

"Disco is wack!" Mercedes announced everyone agreeing.

"Disco is classic!" Mr Shue corrected.

Sighing, the group looked at each other and shook their heads, they were going to get stuff thrown at them when/if they performed this at assembly.

XXXXX

Rachel had no idea why she joined the celibacy club... she didn't believe in it and never would. But Noah was in it... again making this club ridiculous but she didn't care. She had found herself liking the one boy who used to make her life hell. While she still got teased and slushied it was no longer but Puck.. which was nice.

After listening to the cheerio's slut off, the boys and girls finally joined and just when Rachel thought she'd be paired with Jacob, Puck saved the day.

"Beat it, I call Berry." He smirked, making the other guys laugh at him,

"Noah." Rachel whispered blushing.

Placing the balloon in between their crotches, Rachel vaguely heard Santana tell Jacob to sit the fuck down and never touch her when Puck pushed her closer into him. Taking her by the hips Rachel's face went bright red when he began to grind heavily onto the balloon trying to get it to pop.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled as the balloon between them popped at the same time her and Noah's did, Rachel gasped when she felt his hard on and Puck made no effort to move.

After giving this big speech about sex, Rachel stormed out with a small on her face and wetness in her panties.

XXXXX

**Ah push it****  
****Ah push it******

**Oooh baby baby****  
****Baby baby****  
****Oooh baby baby****  
****Baby baby******

**Get up on this!******

**Ow! Baby!****  
****Salt and Pepa's here!******

**[Now wait a minute y'all******

**This dance ain't for everybody****  
****Only the sexy people****  
****So all you fly mothers get on out there and dance****  
****Dance I said!]******

**Salt and Pepa's here and we're in effect****  
****Want you to push it babe****  
****Coolin' by day then at night ****working****up a sweat****  
****C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know****  
****How to become number one in a hot party show****  
****Now push it******

**Ah, push it - push it good****  
****Ah, push it - push it real good****  
****Ah, push it - push it good****  
****Ah, push it - p-push it real good******

**Hey! Ow!****  
****Push it good!****  
****Oooh, baby, baby****  
****Baby, baby****  
****Oooh, baby, baby****  
****Baby, baby******

**Push it good****  
****Push it real good****  
****Ah, push it****  
****Ah, push it******

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop****  
****Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss****  
****Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed****  
****Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?****  
****Now push it******

**Push it good****  
****Push it real good****  
****Push it good****  
****P-push it real good******

**Ah, push it****  
****Get up on this!******

**Boy, you really got me going****  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing******

**Ah, push it**

So Push It wasn't Rachel's best idea. Well it kind of was because she felt the amazing friction of Puck's cock rubbing up against her pussy when they were pretending to have sex on the stage and given that the whole time Puck's eyes never left hers, she knew he felt the wetness on her panties... damn short skirts. Any ways, the little performance made people join but not the people she wanted. Quinn, Brittany and Santana joined, Quinn and Brittany dragged their boyfriend's Finn and Mike who dragged their buddy Matt to join as well and Santana, well Santana just wanted to keep an eye out for 'her man' even though Puck was known to sleep with a lot of people. But the idea of him with Rachel made her skin crawl. So now Rachel couldn't spend any time with Noah and glee club had become her own personal hell instead of heaven.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so first of all the story 'My smuckleberry entries' has been deleted (not by me) and I was accused by someone who didn't sign in of stealing Going Vintage's work. I love her writing I would never, I have had all of the stories for smuckleberry week already written I just upload them when I have time and on the right day. I'm pissed off for being accused and with everything going on, being called a shit author, stories getting deleted and so on I don't know whether I will continue to write Puckleberry fan fiction any more. I will finish the remaining stories I have but after that I don't know. This used to be something I loved, to get my frustrations out and my sadness but certain people have made this not fun and have killed my love of writing.**

Chapter 2

"If me and Santana are in your shitty little club we need better dancing. I suggest Dakota Stanley." Quinn snapped at Rachel.

"You being little Miss Glee, you tell Shue." Santana barked before she and Quinn strutted off from a shocked Rachel.

XXXXX

"Mr Shuester." Rachel said after Finn nearly fell on top of Puck again during dance rehearsals.

"Yes Rachel." The teacher sighed,

"We need better choreography and a b-better dance teacher. Your vocal teaching is brilliant, but we need a professional for the dancing. W-we need Dakota Stanley." Rachel rushed out.

"What hobbit said." Santana nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Mr Shue nodded, "Have at it." He mumbled before pulling a Rachel Berry and storming out of the choir room.

"Way to go Satan!" Puck spat at Santana.

"Wasn't my idea." Santana shrugged.

"Any ways, we need money to hirer him, I suggest a car wash. I'll get my cheerio's to help out." Quinn offered with fake sweetness.

"You're amazing babe." Finn smiled kissing Quinn quickly and linking their hands.

"I know." Quinn said smugly before staring at Rachel, "Just don't **you **wear a bikini."

"Yeah RuPaul nobody wants to see that." Santana spat in disgust.

Feeling ugly once more, Rachel bowed her head ashamed but couldn't stop smiling when she heard Puck defend her.

"Speak for yourself ladies I would love to see a piece of that hot Jewish ass on display."

Blushing, Rachel smiled shyly at Puck who just winked at her before he was dragged away by an angry Santana.

XXXXX

"I like Kurt."

"Kurt's gay Mercedes." Rachel and Tina both said (or stuttered) at the same time.

"Quinn and Santana said he was checking me out." Mercedes said defensively.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel breathed out heavily.

"They are lying. Their trying to hurt this club. I never should of listen to them about hiring another dance teacher. We could use the money we raised for the car wash for something else like costumes or make up." Rachel said realising the cheerleaders angle.

"W-W-Why w-w-ould t-they d-do that?" Tina managed out.

"Because they're bitches." Mercedes snapped feeling like a fool.

"Yeah they are." Rachel sighed and she and Tina continued to comfort Mercedes during lunch.

XXXXX

"Come back." Rachel begged Mr Shue the next day.

"I didn't quit." He reminded Rachel.

"I know but, w-we aren't getting Dakota any more. Your dancing is fine." Rachel smiled, "Quinn and Santana put it in my head that you weren't the best and that we needed someone else, but I say we have the best."

"They said that?" Mr Shue asked.

"Yes. But I'm not listening to them any more and neither should you." Rachel smiled, "So come back?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Always." Mr Shue smiled at Rachel who jumped up and down.

XXXXX

"Where's Stanley?" Quinn wondered.

"We don't need him." Rachel said matter of factly. "We already have the best."

"Word." Artie smirked,

"And if you don't like it fuck off." Puck snapped at the three cheerio's.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel whispered to Puck as they stood next to each other watching Santana try to teach Finn something.

"No problems Rachel." He smirked and Rachel blushed.

He called her Rachel.

XXXXX

After being slushied again, Rachel went into the bathroom to clean up something that was normal what was un normal was that Quinn was in there, crying and holding a little stick... a pregnancy test.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered closing the bathroom door behind her.

Snapping her head up, Quinn sobbed a little before pulling herself together, throwing the stick away and death staring Rachel.

"Go away ManHands!"

"Quinn I won't tell." She promised.

Relaxing Quinn sighed.

"Why? I'd tell on you." Quinn admitted.

"I'm not you." Rachel said wiping the slushy off her shoulders. "The slushy is proof. You're popular and pretty and I'm me and kind of nice."

"Kind of nice is a billion times nicer then me." Quinn breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered,

Bottom lip trembling Quinn nodded her head staring at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah me too Rachel."

Accepting Quinn's apology, Rachel took her spare clothes into the stall and began to change, when she had finished Quinn was gone.

XXXXX

Finn had been acting weird for about a week now and Puck finally cornered him and asked him what was going on.

"I got Quinn pregnant." He told his best friend, they were sitting on the bleachers.

"Fuck really?" Puck breathed out heavily. His best friend was gunna be a dad.

"Yeah. We only had sex once! She said she was on the pill." Finn vented.

"Only takes once dude."

"Shouldn't that of happened to you by now, you've had sex like a thousand times." Finn sighed.

"I always suite up dude." Puck defended. They paused, "She gunna keep it?"

"Yeah she doesn't believe in abortion." Finn nodded.

"I'm here for you man." Puck promised.

"Thanks." Finn nodded sincerely, he was terrified, he needed to know his best friend would have his back.

XXXXX

"I told him." Quinn said quietly to Rachel, nobody else was in the choir room besides the two girls.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"He's scared but he said he'll support me." Quinn mumbled.

"How are you?" Rachel wondered placing a hand over the scared, pregnant girls.

"Terrified." She admitted. "Only you and Puck know so keep it on the down low. Please."

Just then Puck and Finn walked in,

"I already told you I wouldn't say anything." Rachel vowed.

"She knows?" Finn asked shocked.

"Yeah a-and I'm kind of glad she does." Quinn said to Finn before turning to Rachel, "I trust you."

Offering a small smile to Quinn, she got up and walked over to the piano to read some sheet music and Puck followed her.

"You're kind of awesome for keeping the chick who tutored you on a daily basis huge secret." Puck leaned in and told her.

"I've forgiven you didn't I Noah." Rachel replied simply.

"Yeah ya did." He smirked and was about to something else when Santana marched in.

"Hands off my man freak!"

"San back off." Quinn said seriously, Rachel didn't actually think Quinn would even acknowledge their alliance in public.

"What the fuck? Why are you defending ManHands?" Santana sneered.

"Because, s-she's not that bad. Better then you in fact." Quinn said through gritted teeth standing up so she was eye to eye with Santana. "So back off."

Rolling her eyes, Santana moved to take a seat.

Rachel mouthed a small 'thank you' and smiled to herself when Quinn mouthed 'no problems' as the rest of the club walked into the choir room unaware of what had just happened.

**A/N Faberry friendship :) and Finn is the baby daddy NOT Puck :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the support guys, you guys made me realise that I shouldn't listen to a few nasty comments! Enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 3

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, why on earth would Mr Shue track down April Rhodes and get her to be co-female lead when they had her! That was until Santana opened her mouth.

"I'm so glad you listened to me Mr Shuester, now we are definitely gunna win Nationals."

"This was you?" Mercedes snapped at Santana, before turning to look at April. "We don't need your old ass."

"Agreed." Quinn nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah and whys that?" April snapped.

"Because they have me." Rachel said confidently standing up.

"I was Queen of my glee club back in 93-" April began but was cut off.

"Well it's not the 90's any more and this isn't your glee club any more it's ours." Rachel said bitterly.

"Girls!" Mr Shue intervened. "You girls are both extremely talented don't you see, if you sing together we'll be unstoppable." He said proudly.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned to her teacher.

"This is meant to be our time to shine no some washed up has been. If she's in the club I'm quitting." Rachel said seriously making the teacher nervous.

"Bye darling." April smirked before turning to Mr Shue and began to flirt.

"Fine." Rachel stormed out of the choir room angry and with tears rolling down her face and heading straight to the auditorium to sing her heart out.

"C-Can she even sing?" Puck asked staring at the hot blonde.

"Oh you bet big boy." She smiled, "Hit it."

_**Maybe this time,  
I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time  
He'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away**_

He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
_**Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before**_

[Rachel]  
Everybody loves a winner

[April]  
So nobody loved me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be  
All of the odds are  
They're in my favor

[Rachel]  
Something's bound to begin

[April]  
It's gotta happen

[Rachel]  
Happen sometime

[April]  
Maybe this time I'll win

[Rachel]  
Cuz  
Everybody they love a winner

[April]  
So nobody loved me

[Rachel]  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be

[April]  
All of the odds are  
They're in my favor

[Rachel]  
Something's bound to begin

[April]  
It's gotta happen

[Rachel]  
Happen sometime

[Rachel and April, starting at different times]  
Maybe this time I'll _**win**__**  
**__**  
[April]  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_****_They all looked at April and even Santana sighed,

"You're not as good as Rachel." Quinn said blankly before getting up to go find her friend.

"Yeah we aren't going to win if she's our female lead." Puck added before exiting the room.

"I may have been wrong." Santana said quietly before following Puck out along with the rest of them who were nodding and humming in agreement.

They needed Rachel. Not April.

XXXXX

"You coming back to glee?" Puck asked Rachel after he listened to her sing the same song April had just sung, expect she sung it like a billion times better.

"Is April still there?" Rachel responded sadly.

"Don't think so, not after she sang and even Santana said she was nothing compared to you." Puck smirked.

"Santana said that?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yep." Puck nodded, "So don't like, quit glee. Wouldn't be fun for me without you." Puck told her as he sat next to her on the stage.

"Glee's fun because of me?" Rachel asked with a blush.

"Yep, see those legs and the odd glimpses of your panties when you spin." Puck grinned.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded hitting his arm gently.

Looking into each others eyes, Puck leaned down and placed a small kiss against her lips.

"See ya in glee Rach." He mumbled against them before standing up and leaving Rachel alone on the stage with a small smile on her face... her first kiss.

XXXXX

Rachel and Puck didn't really talk about their small kiss that happened last week but that didn't mean that they both weren't thinking about it like all the time.

"Boys vs Girls." Mr Shue said as he wrote the same thing on the board.

"We are so gunna win." Rachel smirked, all the girls nodding.

"Game on Berry." Puck grinned from the seat next to Rachel, "Game on."

XXXXX

So it turns out when the school nurse isn't a qualified nurse bad stuff happens. Like when Finn came into the choir room with a box of vitamin D tablets and gave them to all the guys making them bounce around the stage like energiser bunnies and actually making them really, really good. Rachel couldn't close her mouth even if she tried. The other girls, besides Quinn, weren't listening to her ideas claiming they had the win in the bag but now that all the girls were looking at her begging for her help Rachel knew that they all realised that they should have listened to her.

XXXXX

"You took something." Rachel corned Puck the next day.

"Nope." He lied easily.

"Kurt told us. All of us. Why would you cheat!" Rachel scolded.

"Why scared your gunna lose without it." Puck grinned,

Sighing in frustration, Rachel spun around on her heel and marched to the other girls... they needed that pill.

XXXXX

Smirking to himself as he watched the girls perform, he knew they had taken the pills as well. He was sort of hoping for it because Rachel normal was bouncy, Rachel on the vitamin D was like bouncy boobs galore. After watching their performance, Puck clapped and laughed when Rachel threw herself at Mr Shue hugging him tightly before bouncing off with the rest of the girls.

XXXXX

Nobody won because they found out they all cheated. Still, it was an experience to say the least.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

"Today you guys will be separated into two group. You'll each perform a number complete with dancing and the best group will win." Mr Shue told them, "And this time no cheating." He added to which everyone nodded their heads.

"How do we pick the groups?" Kurt asked from the front row.

"The hat." Mr Shue simply replied and walked over the hat that was sitting on the piano and began to draw out names.

In team 1 there was:

**Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Kurt, Tina and Matt**

Team A there was:

**Rachel, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Mike**

Feeling happy with their teams, the club dispensed into their groups and began to talk about song options.

"Well since we are so lucky to have two amazing dancers in our group, we should have complicated dance routines." Rachel told them staring at Mike and Brittany.

"Yeah! Thanks Rachie." Brittany smiled at the girl,

"No lifts though, well not for Quinn." Finn reminded everyone who nodded, they weren't going to risk Quinn and the baby to win a stupid competition.

"Why don't me and Rachel sing?" Puck suggested, "Duet."

"That sounds really good." Quinn nodded, "What song?"

"How about something a little different for both of you? Country?" Mike offered.

"Yeah why don't you sing like 'Need you Now'?" Brittany offered.

"But the dancing?" Rachel said, it wasn't a very dance friendly song.

"Well I really like the song 'Just a Kiss' we could make that into a dance number, like background dancing any ways. It wouldn't look so out of place." Mike smiled.

"Perfect." Quinn nodded, "We are gunna kick ass!"

Laughing in agreement, everyone nodded their heads and glanced over to the other team who were all fighting for the solo.

XXXXX

"RuPaul." Santana greeted Rachel before closing the door behind her so it was just the two girls in the choir room.

"H-How can I help you Santana?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Look. I see the way you stare at Puck and vise versa." Santana sneered flopping heavily down in the chair next to Rachel.

"I-I don't." Rachel babbled out in fear.

"Whatever, just know that he is mine. Not yours. You can sing and dance with him as much was you want but at the end of the day I'm the one who keeps his bed warm!"

Nodding, Rachel sighed when Santana muttered out a 'Good' and left the room where Rachel was trying to hold back her tears.

XXXXX

The group had nearly completed their practises for the routines when Quinn walked into the choir room in tears.

"What's wrong baby?" Finn rushed to his girlfriend.

"Coach Sylvester knows about the baby, she kicked me off the team!" Quinn sobbed clinging to her boyfriend,

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel whispered walking up to her friend and rubbing her back and was surprised when Quinn flung herself onto Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"Ew Quinn your baby is going to catch something." Santana scoffed.

"Fuck up Lopez." Puck snapped at the crazy Latina.

Rolling her eyes, Santana went back to filing her nails as Quinn kept sobbing.

XXXXX

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked,

"Yeah aren't we in competition?" Mercedes added.

"Where's Quinn and Finn?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think we should do the stupid competition, Quinn and Finn need us and I propose that instead of this meaningless competition we sing a song to them about how we have their backs." Rachel told the group.

"T-That s-sounds r-really g-good Rachel." Tina smiled as everyone including Santana nodded to her idea.

"Excellent! Mercedes you and Artie will sing the lead I have the perfect song in mind." Rachel beamed.

XXXXX

As Quinn and Finn took their seats, they stared at their group of friends curiousness on their faces.

"What's this about?" Finn asked confused.

"For you guys." Rachel smiled, mostly staring at Quinn who shared a small smile with Rachel.

**Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um **_**[x2]**_**Sometimes**** in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow**

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)

**we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me**

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm

**calling****)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me**

It won't be long till I'm gunna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

XXXXX

Finn and Quinn were in shock when they were first slushied for the first time. They were the 'it' couple, the 'golden' couple; how ever way you want to word it, it all meant the same; they were _never _meant to get slushied... _ever_!

"Let me help you." Rachel said softly, she had followed Quinn into the bathroom after she witnessed Finn and Quinn get slushied.

"You don't have too. I bet you're thrilled to see me finally get mine." Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, I don't think that." Rachel said honestly,

"I would." Quinn said teary eyed.

"I'm not you." Rachel replied before making Quinn sit down on one of the chairs that was always in the girls bathroom for moments like these and tilted her head back in the basin as she rinsed off the slushie.

"I'm really sorry." Quinn mumbled as Rachel combed threw her hair.

Just nodding, Rachel cleaned Quinn up and had her on her way in no time. She wasn't expecting the hug she got from the blonde but she couldn't say she hated it.

XXXXX

_'Why can't you ever date a nice Jewish girl?'_

His mother's words wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. He wants to, like really badly. But as much as this scares him he doesn't think Rachel is that keen on him, plus their Santana and all her crazy and he doesn't want Rachel getting hurt. So what if he asked Rachel for help with his singing and if she could tutor him in maths (which he was boss at by the way) just so he could spend more time with her. So what if he caught himself thinking about her as he fucked Santana and only thought of Rachel when he jacked off. As Puck walks past Rachel and Quinn (random friendship right there) he can't help but smile at her (smile not smirk) and his heart fucking does this random beating shit when she looks up and smiles brightly back at him... he is so screwed.

XXXXX

"Wanna work on some Mash-Up ideas together?" Puck asked Rachel the next day since receiving the crappy assignment from Shue.

"I'd love to Noah, my house tonight?" Rachel offered,

Nodding back, Puck handed Rachel a grape slushy before he smirked and walked to the nurses office to sleep away his class time.

XXXXX

**What a girl wants _  
_What a girl needs _  
_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free _  
_And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly _  
_What a girl wants _  
_What a girl needs _  
_Whatever keeps me in your arms _  
_And I'm thanking you for giving it to me **

"My ears are starting to hurt mind if we take a break?" Puck suggested staring at Rachel's toned as fuck legs in the painfully mini skirt.

"Okay." Rachel smiled, "What should we do?" she asked nervously. This was a first time any boy had been in her room and with it being Noah they boy she liked, well you can see why she was nervous.

"Wanna make out?" Puck smirked thinking she'd knock that idea back.

"Sure." Rachel smiled and before Puck knew it Rachel had moved his guitar off his lap and sat down gently on his and kissed him, gently at first but before long Puck had picked her up and laid her down on her bed and kissing her hard and passionately.

"Noah." Rachel moaned into Puck's mouth.

"Rachel." Puck groaned back, loving that after rolling around of her bed for the last 20 minutes she had finally taken a permanent spot grinding on top of his dick.

"S-So good." Rachel moaned the feeling of his hard cock hitting her clit through her panties.

"You're so wet baby." Puck growled out next to her ear,

"Mhmm." Rachel nodded even though he wasn't asking a question.

Just as Puck was about to slip his fingers into her panties Rachel pulled back.

"I can't do this." She stumbled out, thinking about Santana's threats earlier on in the week about her and Noah.

"Why not baby?" Puck asked, stopping because he wasn't a fuck head.

"I-I can't give myself to someone who isn't brave enough to s-sing a solo. If you can't do that they whose to say you can deal with the ups and downs on dealing with an admittedly high maintenance girl like me." Rachel said sternly.

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" Puck asked slightly offended before rolling his sleeves up to remind Rachel how sexy his arms were.

"Your arms are lovely, but, I just don't see us working out." Rachel said sadly and cried as she watched Puck storm out hurt and rejected from her room.

XXXXX

She and Noah didn't speak for a couple of days after their heated make out session that would of probably lead to Rachel losing her virginity. She was made at herself for letting Santana's words get to her, what if Noah was her one and she had blown it? Sinking further back into her chair, Rachel sighed as Mr Shue asked if anyone had any mash up ideas. She was shocked when Noah raised his hand.

"This is my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." Puck said staring at Rachel entire time.

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

Rachel couldn't stop nodding at Noah and stood up and let him kiss her in front of the entire glee club... maybe she hadn't ruined things for them after all.

**A/N So this is were the story greatly changes because Puckleberry will be a couple from now on :) Reviews are super haha :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! :)**

Chapter 5

Rachel couldn't believe that she and Noah were together. She was Noah Puckerman's girlfriend. As she walked down the hallways of school she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, of course Santana Lopez was heading towards her with a slushy in her hand, closing her eyes, Rachel tried not to cry as the cold drink hit her face.

"He's mine Yental." Santana smirked in Rachel's ear before strutting off as everyone laughed.

Rushing to the bathroom, Rachel flung open the door and started to cry. How on earth could she ever compete with Santana Lopez?

XXXXX

"Rachel so nice of you to join us." Mr Shue said as Rachel walked into glee practice ten minutes late. "Where have you been?" Mr Shuester asked.

Looking over at Santana who raised a eyebrow daring her to tell, Rachel looked back at the ground.

"I was trying to get something out of my locker, the lock got stuck." Rachel lied.

"Since this is your first time I won't punish you. Sit down." Mr Shue told Rachel, where she sat next to Quinn and not Noah was had been saving a seat for her.

"Okay guys, we need money to raise $500 for a handy capable bus to Sectionals so Artie can ride with the team." Mr Shue told the group.

"Why can't his dad take him?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." A few others nodded.

"I'd like to ride with you guys." Artie said quietly making all of them feel bad.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"A bake sale."

"Really? A bake sale?" Rachel asked, her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes Rachel a bake sale. Each of you prepare some treats and we can sell them. Also I have something else, since you guys were so quick to dismiss Artie's needs I've gotten you guys something." Mr Shue smiled as the band kids wheeled in 11 more wheel chairs. "You have to be in one 2 hours a day."

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn sighed staring at the wheel chair.

"Not even a little." Was all Mr Shue replied.

XXXXX

"So babe wanna tell me why you're ignoring me?" Puck casually asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not." Rachel insisted as she tried to roll away quickly... damn chairs!

"Baby." Puck said wheeling his chair in front of hers to stop her movement, "You didn't sit next to me in glee and you haven't even kiss me since this morning."

"I'm sorry." Rachel mumbled leaning forwards and claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. "Better?" Rachel smiled.

"A lot." Puck grinned, "Wanna lift home?"

"That would be lovely Noah." Rachel smiled and laughed at herself when she crashed into a row of lockers as she and Noah made their attempt out to the car park in the chairs.

XXXXX

"Finn!" Quinn yelled storming into the choir room where it was just Finn and Rachel sitting on Puck's lap.

"What?" Finn asked confused as to why Quinn was yelling.

"We can go." Puck stated.

"No I need witnesses." Quinn snapped. "You know what this is?" Quinn asked not giving Finn time to answer before she continued, "It's a medical bill sent to MY house. Lucky I intercepted it but who knows for how long. You need a job!" Quinn ranted.

"N-No one's hiring." Finn exclaimed trying to get Quinn to calm down.

Nearly in tears, Quinn stomped her foot.

"This is half your baby start pulling your god damn weight!" Before she stormed out of the choir room.

"Dude-" Puck was about to say something smart assed but Rachel hit his chest.

"Don't." Rachel warned.

So Puck just rolled away with Rachel on his lap as Finn stared at the medical bill.

XXXXX

"Diva off." Mr Shue smiled as he clapped his hands.

Even though he had promised Rachel the solo, after Burt protested it, Mr Shue had agreed to let Kurt try out for the part. Rachel wasn't happy.

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!**

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

****Of course Rachel won.

XXXXX

"I didn't know you could bake." Rachel smiled to Noah after he had handed the money needed for the bus.

"I can't really." Puck admitted.

"Then how come they tasted so yum." Rachel asked confused.

"I put pot in them," Puck admitted quietly.

"You what!" Rachel shrieked,

"Baby, shh." Puck begged.

"Noah! You could of told me, I never would of eaten one!" Rachel scolded. "I can't believe you did that." Rachel said in a disappointed tone.

"Rach." Puck pleaded.

"Just don't." Rachel said as she ran out of the auditorium.

"Knew it wouldn't be too long before you fucked up and came back to me." Santana smirked.**  
**

"Fuck off Lopez. You're never riding on my cock again." Puck spat before he chased after Rachel.

XXXXX

He found her crying on the bleachers.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to be proud of me." Puck admitted.

Wiping away a tear, Rachel looked up at Noah.

"I'm always proud of you, when you do stuff like this is when I'm not proud!"

"You're proud of me?" Puck whispered sitting next to Rachel.

"All the time. You're studying more and you always make sure I'm okay which is really sweet." Rachel smiled, "Just no more hash cup cakes." Rachel asked.

"Done." Puck smirked kissing Rachel, "Look don't listen to what ever shit Lopez says to you. She's jealous because I'm actually faithful to you and shit. I really like you Rach so whenever she's spewing her bull shit just remember that okay baby." Puck asked her.

"I really like you too Noah." Rachel whispered kissing him again, "A lot."

"Same." Puck mumbled back, this is the most he had ever talked about feeling to a girl ever.

XXXXX

"Ballads." Mr Shue wrote on the board. "This assignment you will go into pairs and sing a ballad to one another. The hat choose." He added when saw a few were starting to pair up.

"Santana you can pick first."

**Santana and Brittany**

**Matt and Mike**

**Tina and Artie**

**Kurt and Mercedes**

**Quinn and Rachel**

**Puck and Finn**

"Get started!" Mr Shue clapped turning his back to continue grading papers.

XXXXX

Quinn and Rachel performed their song first a few days later.

**Rachel **_Quinn _Both

**Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love  
Do you wanna travel the world**

Rachel began to sing to Quinn's stomach making Quinn smile at her friend.

**Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But I want something in return**

I want you to burn, burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn   
Burn for me  
Burn for me

Placing her hand on her stomach, Quinn began to sing.

_Are you gonna be a gambler and deal__  
__Are you gonna be a __doctor__ and heal__  
__Or go to heaven and touch God's face__  
__Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps__  
__Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps__  
__Or an angel__  
__Under grace_

The two girls interlaced hands and began to sing to the club.

Ill lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return  
**I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ooh**  
**I want you to burn baby ooh**

_Laugh for me__  
__Cry for me__  
__Pray for me__  
__Lie for me__  
__Live for me __  
__Die for me_

I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah   
Ah yeah  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me baby  
Ohh yeah

"Our song was for the baby that brought us together, made us friends." Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Excellent girls, beautiful." Mr Shuester smiled as Rachel sat down next to Puck and Quinn next to Finn.

XXXXX

Quinn ran straight to Rachel when she saw her the next day in tears.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"My parents." Quinn managed out before Finn finished his girlfriend's sentence when he finally caught up to her.

"Our parents found out, I sang to them and yeah. Quinn was kicked out." Finn mumbled.

"Oh Quinny." Rachel mumbled as the blonde hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

XXXXX

"My mum wants to meet you." Puck told Rachel over the phone the next night, Quinn was staying with Rachel because she was angry with Finn for blabbing.

"Really? My daddy's want to me you too." Rachel smiled but it dropped when Puck groaned. "Y-You don't have to." Rachel said quickly but sadly.

"No! I do it's just- I've never met the parents let alone two fucking dads!" Puck told her making Rachel giggle.

"They'll love you, you're handsome and Jewish." Rachel laughed.

"You're in cuz you're Jewish. Doesn't matter what you look like to ma, I just lucked in with a super sexy girlfriend." Puck smirked.

"Noah." Rachel mumbled shyly.

"S'true."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered into the phone.

"Don't thank me Rach, I'm your boyfriend I'm meant to compliment ya and stuff." Puck replied, "Not lying though." He added.

They spoke for a little while longer before they hung up with plans for Rachel to have dinner at Noah's house the next night and Noah to have dinner at Rachel's the night after that.

**A/N So smut will come, Rachel's just not ready quite just yet but it will happen soon! The dinners next chapter :) Reviews make me smile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So this chapter is basically just replacing Hairography because to me that episode made like zero sense!**

Chapter 6

"Are you nervous?" Puck asked Rachel for the hundredth time.

"No but I think you are." Rachel giggled at her boyfriend.

"You are the first, I repeat the first, girl I have ever brought home. Fuck yes I'm nervous." Puck reminded Rachel.

Taking his hand, Rachel smiled as he drove them to his house.

"I can't wait to meet your mum and sister Noah. And it means a lot to me that I'm the first girl you're inviting home."

"That's pretty romantic and shit right?" Puck grinned making Rachel laugh.

"Yes Noah it is pretty romantic."

XXXXX

Maria loved Rachel and Rachel loved Maria. Sarah, Puck's younger sister, wouldn't leave Rachel alone and declared her the best person she had ever met, which made Rachel's smile all that extra brighter. Maria even let Rachel and Puck go up to his room and close the door... score!

"Mhm Noah your family is right down stairs." Rachel panted as she pulled her mouth away from her boyfriends.

"Baby, they won't know a thing." Puck promised her and began to kiss Rachel's neck in the place that she loved.

Moaning, Rachel rolled her hips against his and moaned a little louder when Puck thrusted his hips forward making his erection hit her panty covered pussy.

"Fuck baby, that feels good." Puck moaned.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and continued to roll her hips.

"Can I?" Puck asked guesting to her shirt.

"Yes." Rachel smiled as pulled back as Puck lifted both hers and his shirts away from their bodies.

"So beautiful." Puck told Rachel as his mouth got dryer see his girl without her top on.

"Y-You can take off my skirt too." Rachel whispered nervously, "If you want."

"Fuck yeah baby I want. Are you sure?" Puck asked not wanting to be pushing her.

"Yes," Rachel said clearly and unzipped her skirt before pushing to down her hips and Puck took over and removed it completely from her. "You can do the same." Rachel smiled, "As long as you're wearing boxers." She added quickly.

"Yeah babe no commando today." Puck told her and unzipped his jeans and pushed them off showing off his erection a lot more then when it was hidden by his jeans.

"Your huge." Rachel gasped making Puck smirk.

"Wanna see it?" Puck asked quietly as Rachel kept staring at his erection.

"C-Can I?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Of course baby." Puck replied sweetly before he pushed down his boxers and took his cock into his hand and stroked it a few times. "Have you ever seen one before?" Puck asked as he continued to stroke himself.

"No." Rachel moaned out as she felt herself getting wetter.

"Fuck." Puck panted seeing the effect his cock (just in his hand) was having on her. "Can I see your tits baby?" Puck asked her and Rachel found herself nodding and not embarrassed in the slightest as she unclipped her bra and let the item fall off of her.

"Perfect." Puck moaned as he stroked a little faster.

"Can I touch it?" Rachel asked not giving him time to answer before she replaced his hand with her smaller one making Puck thrust into hand.

"Fuck." Puck moaned as Rachel slowly got the hang of it and began to pump him faster and faster in her tiny hand. Before long he was calling out her name as he came hard in her hand making Rachel shut her legs tightly together trying to ease the sensation that was building.

Handing Rachel his shirt, she wiped his cum on it before he laid her back down and kissed her sweetly.

"Your turn sexy."

Puck took one of her nipples in his mouth and moaned as Rachel arched herself into his mouth more.

"So good Noah." Rachel whispered.

Letting his hand drift down her body, Puck rubbed her clit through her panties and they both moaned.

"So fucking wet baby." Puck breathed against her jaw as he snuck his finger into her panties and moaned when he felt her hot pussy against his finger for the first time.

"Please." Rachel begged not knowing what she was begging for.

Kissing Rachel, Puck began to rub the pad of his finger against her clit in small lazy circles making her hips fly off the bed with every touch.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as she tightened her grip when Puck increased his pace.

"Cum for me Rach." Puck panted in her ear and lifted his head up just in time to watch her beautiful face as she fell apart and came hard and long trying her best to be quiet.

"That was amazing." Rachel whispered as she curled up against as they laid under the blankets in Noah's bed.

"Stay." Puck whispered pulling her tighter into his side shocked that the words came out of his mouth.

Yes she was his girlfriend but Puck never did the whole cuddle thing after sex or sexual activity. With Rachel, it meant something, she meant something. He wanted her in his arms for as long as possible.

"What about your mum?" Rachel asked.

"She suggested that you stay actually." Puck smiled, "She really likes you." He added,

Nodding, Rachel pulled away and text her dads saying she was staying at Tina's for the night and curled back up into Noah's side as they both fell asleep.

**A/N Short chapter hope you liked :) All mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 7

Rachel and Puck were going strong which was surprising the hell out of everyone, even the couple themselves. Nobody would of thought that any girl could make Noah Puckerman into a one woman man let alone Rachel Berry but they were living proof, with a solid 2 months of dating under their belt they were shocking the entire student population of McKinley.

"Guys I have some bad news." Mr Shuester walked into the choir room, "The glee club isn't getting a page in the year book this year."

"Are you serious!" Rachel demanded outraged, "How can they do this? We are a club just like anyone else in this stupid high school we should get a damn page!" Rachel protested.

"I agree Rachel, which is why I've paid for a half a page in the year book. The down side is there is only enough room for two people. We need a captain and a co-captain." Mr Shuester explained.

"Rachel." Everyone said at the same time including Puck,

"Really?" Rachel spun around facing the entire club as she held onto Noah's hand.

"Yep. And I think only Rachel." Santana said quickly once again making everyone agree including Puck.

"No I want a co-captain, it can't just be me. Glee is a family." Rachel reminded them.

"I agree with Rachel." Mr Shuester smiled at the girl.

"Puck then, he's the boyfriend." Santana smirked throwing him under the bus.

"Fuck off Lopez! No way in hell am I posing for a fucked up photo." Puck protested.

"Noah." Rachel whispered a little upset. "Are you posing for the football photo?" Rachel asked,

"Well yeah but- baby, glee is stupid." Puck said instantly regretting it.

"Well then I guess I am too." Rachel muttered before she stormed out of the choir room, Quinn rushing after her.

"You're welcome Puckerman." Santana grinned.

"Fuck you." Puck snarled, sighing... he was in shit.

XXXXX

"He didn't mean it." Quinn comforted her friend.

"Yes he did. He hates glee." Rachel sobbed,

"No he doesn't it's just... the glee club photo always gets defaced." Quinn mumbled.

"So you guys were willing to let me get my picture defaced as long as none of you are 'drawn on'." Rachel asked really hurt, she thought that most of them were her friends.

"Rach-" Quinn began but was cut off,

"You haven't changed at all." Rachel sobbed before rushing away from the pregnant blonde as fast as she could.

XXXXX

Over the last three days Rachel had been ignoring everyone in the glee club especially Puck and Quinn. Making her way to get her photo done, Rachel sighed when she realised no one was coming and took her seat on the stool. After a few shots and some fake tears Rachel managed to cast the entire glee club in a mattress commercial... she was brilliant after all.

XXXXX

"I have news." Rachel said brightly as she walked into the choir room with a massive grin on her face,

"What baby?" Puck asked trying to get back in Rachel's good books.

Ignoring Puck's comment Rachel continued. "I got us." She paused for dramatic effect, "A local commercial!"

"Are you serious?" Puck smiled at Rachel.

"Yes Puck I am." Rachel snapped making Puck tense at the use of his nickname, "Even though I have no idea why you all should be in it considering I have more then enough talent to do it alone and I am the only one in the entire room who actually cares about the glee club." Rachel sneered at the group before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

XXXXX

Getting Mr Shuester disqualified from Sectionals because he slept on one of the mattress the club got as 'payment' for the commercial because him and Terri had split up wasn't the plan. Rachel couldn't stop blaming herself and it was the one person she had been ignoring for a week now who comforted her.

"Baby it's not your fault." Puck told his girlfriend.

"Yes it is Noah. We are going to lose Sectionals all because of me!" Rachel exclaimed in anger and sadness.

"No, we are going to win sectionals because of you." Puck reassured her as he pulled her into his lap. "Trust me."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all week." Rachel sighed, relaxing into her boyfriend's embrace.

"I'm sorry I was such a shitty boyfriend." Puck replied, rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's leg in a comforting way.

"We're both new at the whole relationship thing, we are bound to make mistakes." Rachel whispered loving the feel of Noah's touch.

"M'sorry baby." Puck replied before Rachel tilted her head and kissed Puck for the first time in a week.

XXXXX

"You aren't the same Quinn Fabray." Rachel said with a small smile a day after Quinn had gotten Coach Sylvester to give the club two whole pages in the year book.

"I'm trying not to be." Quinn admitted as the beautiful brunette took a seat next to her as the two girls watched the cheerio's do their routine.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Quinn." Rachel complimented her.

"You think?" Quinn asked turning to her friend, the closest one she had ever had.

"I know so." Rachel nodded before taking Quinn's hand into hers. "Do you miss it?" Rachel asked.

"A little." Quinn responded as she stared at the cheerleaders, "But I wouldn't change anything you know." Quinn added.

"Really?" Rachel asked not believing her.

"I'm not ashamed of my baby Rachel and i-if I didn't fall pregnant at 16 me and you never would of become friends." Quinn smiled making Rachel's eyes water... she finally had a true friend.

XXXXX

New Directions totally kicked ass at Sectionals and Puck was right, after their set list was leaked, Rachel swooped in and saved the day...

**A/N Shortish chapter just wrapping up the first half of season 1, next up all the drama with Shelby :S Review and tell me what other changes you'd like to see in the second half :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay :( Episode rewrite of Hell-O**

Chapter 8

"Hello." Mr Shuester smiled clapping his hands.

"Hello?" Brittany replied confused.

"That's our assignment for this week. Songs with the word Hello in it." Mr Shuester continued explaining everything further.

"Um, why?" Rachel questioned, how was this going to help with Regionals.

"Because Rachel." Mr Shuester replied not actually answering Rachel's question.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes clearly bored. "I've got a song." She stood up shocking everyone that she was actually going to be singing.

**I wake up every evening****  
****With a big smile on my face****  
****And it never feels out of place.****  
****And you're still probably ****working****  
****At a 9 to 5 pace****  
****I wonder how bad that tastes******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell******

**Now****where's your picket fence love?****  
****And where's that shiny car?****  
****Did it ever get you far?****  
****You never seem so tense, love****  
****I never seen you fall so hard****  
****Do you know where you are?******

**And truth be told I miss you****  
****And truth be told I'm lying******

**When you see my face****  
****Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell****  
****If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well****  
****(Treats you well)****  
****Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell****  
****Hope it gives you hell******

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself****  
****Yeah. Where did it all go wrong?****  
****But the list goes on and on****  
****  
****And truth be told I miss you****  
****And truth be told I'm lying******

**When you see my face****  
****Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell****  
****If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well****  
****(Treats you well)****  
****Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell******

**Now you'll never see****  
****What you've done to me****  
****You can take back your memories****  
****They're no good to me****  
****And here's all your lies****  
****You can look me in the eyes****  
****With the sad, sad look****  
****That you wear so well******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well****  
****(Treats you well)****  
****Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****(hope it gives you hell)****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****(hope it gives you hell)****  
****When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell****  
****(you'll never tell)****  
****Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell****  
****(gives you hell)****  
****When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell****  
****(give you hell)****  
****You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well**

"That wasn't really the assignment." Mr Shuester interjected.

"I was focusing on the first syllable." Santana glared at Rachel, "He's just going to hurt you. Use you for sex RuPaul and when he does, I'll be here." Santana smirked before taking her spot back next to Brittany.

"You're just jealous because Puck actually treats Rachel with respect something that nobody ever give you." Quinn sneered defending Rachel quickly.

"Fuck off Q everyone respects me. What's it like to be a washed up pregnant_ teenage_ slut?" Santana snarled.

"Fuck you Lopez." Finn yelled defending his girlfriend.

"Quinn is not a slut. The only slut in this room is you Santana!" Rachel yelled defending herself and her friend. "She's only been with Finn, a person that she loves, you on the other hand have been with everyone, unfortunately including Noah, but he has opened his eyes and realised what a waste you really are."

Staring at Rachel, completely shocked, Santana pushed down her tears.

"Fuck you Rachel." Santana whispered before rushing out of the choir room with Brittany behind her and a guilty Rachel behind in the choir room.

XXXXX

Rachel wasn't really surprised when Santana threw a slushy on her the next day at school.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry Santana." Rachel whispered as she sat next to the Latina in the otherwise empty choir room.

"Don't be I'm a bitch." Santana replied, "I was singing about how Puck would just leave you for me." Santana said in a softer tone. "I'm sorry."

"Y-You're sorry?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Yes Berry I'm sorry okay. He loves you and is faithful... I guess I'm just jealous." Santana admitted.

"You're a beautiful girl Santana, you will find a guy that will love you as much as Finn loves Quinn and Noah loves me." Rachel whispered taking Santana hand.

Sighing, Santana removed her hand from Rachel's.

"I don't want a guy." Santana whispered tears in her eyes, "I'm gay Rachel." She said in a broken voice, "Why am I even talking to you?" Santana asked aloud standing up getting ready to leave.

"Santana we won't judge you. In glee. I promise." Rachel said walking after her making Santana stop just short of the door.

"My family would disown me Berry." She said sadly before turning around with her HBIC face on, "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." She warned.

"I want, even if I believe you have nothing to be ashamed of." Rachel said seriously.

Her facial expression softening, Santana nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered before the cheerleader left the choir room just as the bell rang indicating the start of a new lesson.

XXXXX

"Are you okay baby?" Puck asked his girl as he wrapped his arms around Rachel as they waited for Mr Shuester to begin the lesson.

"I'm just nervous about the song I've chosen." Rachel lied, she couldn't stop replaying the conversation she had with Santana earlier that day in her head.

"Don't be sexy, you've got this in the bag." Puck grinned making Rachel blush.

"Does anyone have anything to sing? With the word Hello." Mr Shuester added.

"I do." Rachel rose her hand and when the teacher nodded, Rachel stood up.

"A friend of mine is having some trouble... this is for her." Rachel told the group everyone thinking it was to Quinn but only Puck noticed when Santana sat up straighter.

**Hello friend ****  
****I know you're smiling but believe it, don't have to pretend ****  
****I know at times it seems your broken heart might never mend ****  
****Hello friend ******

**Hello girl ****  
****I had lost my faith in human kind until your call ****  
****It's nice to know you've been there for me through it all ****  
****Hello girl ****  
****Hello friend ******

**Ain't it strange, the things you'll go through ****  
****Till you finally realise (you will realise) ****  
****That the things you need the most are always right before your eyes (before your eyes)****  
****And the truth is always something you would never know is true ****  
****I guess I can't deny it,****  
****No you can't deny it ****  
****I really need you ******

**Hello friend ****  
****I never had the chance to say how much I really miss ****  
****The things I'm finding hard now, I can't resist ****  
****Hello friend ******

**Hello girl ****  
****Things were better from the day you came into my life ****  
****And everything I need to know is in your eyes ****  
****Hello girl ****  
****And hello friend ******

**You will realise ******

**And the truth is always something you would never know is true ****  
****I guess I can't deny it,****  
****No you can't deny it ****  
****I really need you ******

**Hello friend ****  
****Hello friend ****  
****Hello friend ****  
****Ooh ******

**I guess I can't deny it,****  
****No you can't deny it ****  
****I really need you ****  
****Hello friend**

Rachel made it clear as she sang the song that she was singing to Santana. When Rachel held the last note, everyone turned to see Santana stand up from her seat and walk up to Rachel. They weren't expecting Santana Lopez to hug Rachel Berry.

"Thank you, Rachel." Santana said sincerely,

Seeing the hurt in Santana eyes, Rachel nodded and hugged her new friend once more before pulling away.

"When you're ready, I'll be there for you." Rachel promised.

"Thank you." Santana repeated again a small smile gracing her face.

**A/N Not much puckleberry in this chapter :( the song Rachel sings is called Hello Friend by S-Club 7 haha :) Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Next instalment! Rewrite of 'The power of Madonna' and 'Home'.**

Chapter 9

"Can I talk to you guys?" Rachel asked the girls as they waited for the boys and Mr Shuester to arrive for glee practise.

"Sure Rach, what's up?" Quinn smiled as her friend.

"I-I'm thinking about having sex with Noah." Rachel rushed out.

"Wow." Tina spoke looking at the tiny diva.

"Are you sure because you only get to lose your virginity once." Santana said in a caring tone which still surprised everyone even after Rachel sang to her last week.

"I love Noah... so much, he's the one for me." Rachel said with so much confidence.

"If you do, for the love of god wear a condom." Quinn said seriously clutching onto her stomach,

"I also went on the pill a few months ago." Rachel admitted,

"Good. It's always good to have a back up plan." Brittany spoke seriously.

"Even though you're probably not going to want to hear this," Santana began, "Puck's good and you have something that none of the other girls that have slept with him before, including myself. He loves you Rachel. Puck actually cares about you so just by the alone he's going to make you cum so many-" Santana was cut off as she watched Rachel get redder and redder.

"Thank you Santana, I think." Rachel giggled making the Latina smile at her new friend.

Holding onto Rachel's hand, Quinn smiled,

"Just remember, only do this if you are 100% ready, he's not going to leave you if you don't put out. So make sure this is all on your terms."

"Thank you Quinn, I'm sure. I'm ready." Rachel smiled slightly just as the boys walked into the choir room with Mr Shue right behind them.

"Hey baby." Puck grinned kissing Rachel deeply.

"Noah." Rachel moaned quietly, laughing when he picked her up and carried her to the back row to sit on his lap. "Come over after school? M-My dad's aren't going to be there." Rachel smiled shyly.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Puck swallowed thickly,

"Are you sure baby?" Puck asked with concerned,

"I'm ready Noah." Rachel said with a confident voice, "So ready."

XXXXX

As Rachel laid naked on her back with Noah hovering above her, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had never felt more beautiful in her life.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as he kissed his way down her body arching her back off the bed as he pressed a wet kiss to her clit.

"Fuck baby, you're perfect." Puck moaned, thrusting slightly into her mattress trying to cause some friction that he craved. "Gunna make you cum baby." Puck told her through hooded eye lids before he spread her pussy lips and flicked her clit quickly with his tongue over and over again as he slowly slid one finger into her tight pussy.

"Noah, so good." Rachel moaned, rolling her hips in time with Noah's tongue and finger.

Curling his finger deep inside Rachel making sure that he hit her g-spot each and every time, Puck moaned into her dripping pussy as his girlfriend held onto his mohawk tightly as she exploded around his mouth panting out his name over and over again.

"Noah." Rachel panted, "Please."

"Fuck baby." Puck groaned staring up at Rachel, completely naked and wanting him to be her first, something he knew she treasured. "I'm gunna make you feel so good baby I promise." Puck muttered as he slipped the condom onto his rock hard cock at the same time Rachel lightly began to rub her clit in small circles.

Lining himself up, Puck kissed Rachel lovingly.

"Are you sure? Cuz I can wait baby. For you I'll wait." Puck told her seriously looking into her eyes.

"Make love to me Noah." Rachel whispered and sighed into his mouth as he kissed her again this time rubbing his cock up and down her wet pussy.

"I'm sorry." Puck mumbled as he thrusted inside of Rachel breaking her barrier and holding perfectly still as he let her adjust.

"Oh." Rachel whimpered in slight discomfort as she moved her hips around trying to get comfortable making Puck moan in the process.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Puck asked her his voice dripping with concern.

"Never been better Noah." Rachel smiled as he kissed her lips again, "Please." Rachel repeated and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her tight pussy.

"Faster." Rachel panted against his shoulder as she felt herself getting closer and closer to having another orgasm something she wasn't expecting to happen during her first time.

"You're so beautiful Rachel. So sexy. Cum for me baby, cum for me." Puck panted harshly against her neck and exploded into the condom at the same time Rachel came long and hard for the first time around his cock.

"Noah!" Rachel moaned as he slipped out of her, standing up to dispose of the condom and went straight back into her bed.

"Are you okay baby?" Puck asked as he pulled Rachel into his side.

"A little sore." Rachel admitted, "But I feel... I feel, perfect." Rachel smiled.

"I-I love you Rachel." Puck said as he looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel kissed his lips and rested her head back down on his chest.

"When are you're dad's coming back?" Puck asked after a moment not wanting to get you know shot.

"Not until way after dinner." Rachel chuckled when she heard the slight fear in Puck's voice. "Don't worry and just cuddle with me."

"Done." Puck agreed easily, kissing Rachel's temple once more.

XXXXX

"Sue is taking the auditorium for cheerleading practise so we are out of a rehearsal space." Mr Shuester told the group as he walked into the choir room the next week.

"She can't do that!" Rachel protested.

"She can, she's been bragging about it all damn day." Santana said with a roll of her eyes, "She's so weird." Santana said referring to Coach Sylvester.

"But April, who many of you teased." Mr Shuester said stopping to stare at Rachel who rolled her eyes at the same time Puck was death staring Mr Shuester, "Has offered us to use the rolling rink she recently bought."

"Yah!" Quinn said sarcastically.

XXXXX

Needless to say that no one actually practised. Everyone was too busy skating and laughing, they used the time to bond as a team and not to rehearse any of the 80's songs Mr Shuester was forcing down their throats that week.

"So you and Puck are good?" Quinn asked her best friend with a smile and a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, so good." Rachel smiled back, then looked over to her boyfriend who was goofing off with Finn, "I love him."

"Yeah. I love Finn too, he's perfect. He doesn't complain about my weird cravings and he's working two jobs to support the pregnancy! Two!" Quinn said still a little shocked herself, "Coming from the boy who didn't even roll over in his bed without his mother's assistance." She joked.

"He loves you and that little girl Quinn. You'd be surprised what love can do." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and walked over (because no one was letting her skate) to the food counter to get some food.

"Were you serious?" Santana whispered as she sat closer to Rachel.

"About?"

"What love can do? D-Do you think Brittany..." Santana trailed off, Rachel was the only one she was comfortable talking to about her sexuality.

"I see the way she looks at you San." Rachel replied.

"I love her Rachel. So much." Santana whispered, a tear quickly falling onto her cheek just as quickly wiped away.

"She and Mike broke up, any thing's possible." Rachel said holding Santana's hand.

"My parents.." Santana mumbled.

"Like I said, it's surprising what love can do."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, staring over at Brittany as she bit her lip.

XXXXX

Rachel watched as Quinn was called 'slut' for the hundredth time that week. She watched as Mercedes fainted after trying to starve herself. She watched as Santana struggled with her sexuality. She watched herself get teased over her nose for what was the millionth time in her life time...

"I have something I'd like to sing." Rachel's hand shot up as Mr Shue walked into the choir room.

"Of course," Mr Shue smiled and sat down as Rachel made her way to the front.

"Everyday Quinn gets called a slut. Mercedes you fainted this week." Rachel began looking at the two sad girls, "I constantly get teased over my nose."

"Who the fuck by!" Puck demanded outraged.

"It doesn't matter Noah, what matters is that I am not letting them get to me. We are all different and we are all beautiful. Join me up here if you **know **that you're difference are what makes you beautiful."

**Rachel**

_**[Spoken]**_**  
Don't look at me**

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
**Now**** and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down**

Quinn stood up, hand on her stomach and made her way to the front of the room linking hands with Rachel

_(Quinn)  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

(Mercedes stood up with a smile on her face)  
To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

_**(Santana belted her heart out as she linked hands with Quinn)  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...**_

_(Tina)_

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
__Full__ of beautiful mistakes  
_  
**(Rachel)**

**And everywhere ****we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

_**(All the girls)**_

_**We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today**_

_(Quinn)_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah_

**(Rachel)**

**Don't you bring me down ooh... today**

**A/N Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Episodes 'Bad Reputation', 'Laryngitis' and 'Dream On'. I am kind of joing Laryngitis and Dream On together and cutting a lot of stuff out, just getting to the bits I found relevant for puckleberry.**

Chapter 10

"Baby don't listen to whoever wrote this." Puck comforted Rachel as she stared at her placing on the infamous 'Glist' that everyone in the choir room was currently holding.

"I'm minus 5 Noah!" Rachel exclaimed still staring at the list with sadness.

"Trust me baby you are not minus 5, you're the hottest chick in the entire school." Puck reassured his girlfriend.

"Yeah lying to her isn't going to make it better Puck." Kurt sneered,

"Don't even get me started on you." Puck growled out at the smaller boy who actually flinched just by the tone Puck used.

"He's right Noah... I'm unpopular and u-ugly." Rachel whispered before she rushed out of the choir room the same time Mr Shuester walked in.

"Who did this?" The teacher demanded,

"It was clearly Puckerman." Mercedes said from the back of the room.

"Fuck off it was. Why would I have my own girlfriend last on the list?" Puck asked the group.

"It clearly wasn't Puck wheezy." Santana snapped at Mercedes.

"Are you okay Quinn? You're second on the list and this list is basically calling you a slut." Brittany asked her friend.

"A bad reputation is better then none at all right?" Quinn joked even though she was hurting on the inside.

"You actually believe that?" Mr Shuester asked Quinn.

"I guess." Quinn nodded before she walked out of the room trying to find Rachel.

"Whoever did this has until the end of the week to come clean, if they don't Figgins might disband glee." Mr Shuester said sadly.

That got everyone's attention.

Let the accusations begin.

XXXXX

"We need to do something daring." Tina told Rachel as the two sat next to each other in the canteen the next day.

"Why?" Rachel asked still depressed over the glist.

"Because you were rated last and I was even given a mention!" Tina pouted,

"And what do you propose we do?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I think we should become musical promiscuous." Tina suggested with a grin.

"Are you serious? I-I'm not sexy." Rachel protested.

"Oh come on. If Puckerman didn't think you were hot as hell he wouldn't be with you. You're really beautiful Rachel. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." Tina smiled at her friend.

"So are you." Rachel replied honestly, she always thought Tina was stunning.

"Are you in? Cuz I don't want to do this alone..." Tina asked with a pleading look on her face.

Sighing, Rachel nodded.

"Fine but if we get into trouble I am blaming it on you!" Rachel warned.

"Deal." Tina laughed before telling Rachel her ideas.

XXXXX

"Tina you said you and Rachel have something prepared?" Mr Shuester asked the girls a few days later.

"Yes we do." Tina smiled taking a nervous Rachel by the hand and actually dragging Rachel Berry up to perform. "We thought we'd sing something that would probably shock most of you." Tina gave fair warning before the music started.

**Tina,**_ Rachel_, Both

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na

_Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning __back__  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure  
_  
**Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more**

_[Chorus x2:]_  
**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it**  
_Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones  
May break my bones_  
**But chains and whips  
Excite me**

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

_Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
__Leaves me wanting __more_

_[Chorus:]_  
**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it**  
_Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
  
_Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong_

**And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah**

_I like it  
Like it_

_[Chorus x2:]_  
_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it_  
**Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me**

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
  
**S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M**  
_S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M_  
**S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M**  
_S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M_

Everybody had the mouth wide open after the two girls finished singing and Artie and Puck were sporting boners over their girlfriends.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked still staring at the two.

"Fucking hot." Santana mumbled with the boys nodding in agreement.

"Like Quinn said, having a bad reputation is better then not having one at all." Tina shrugged.

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Mr Shuester said standing up as the girls sat down next to their boyfriend. "Is being known as a trouble maker or a slut better then not being know? Everyone single one of you in this glee club is amazing just the way you are. Unique and that's what's going to get you far. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana, you four a fantastic dancers, Kurt and Mercedes have unique voices, Puck and Finn, you two are talented football players and musicians, Artie you brilliant on the guitar, Tina you're the smartest person I know and a amazing actor, Quinn you are going to make an amazing mother and Rachel, you have the most precious gift that anyone has ever heard. You are going so far with your singing." Mr Schuster said looking at each and everyone of his students, "Never settle for being second best never."

The group all shared a look with each other before standing up and hugging their teacher tightly.

They never found out who made the glist but what was meant to destroy them actually brought the club closer together.

XXXXX

As Rachel started singing 'The Climb' she knew instantly that something wasn't right.

"I think you've lost your voice baby." Puck said from his seat,

Rachel's hand flew up to her mouth as her heart starting thumping a million miles an hour.

"How can that be?" Rachel croaked out.

Wincing at the sound of his girlfriend, Puck stood up and hugged Rachel.

"You probably just have the flu."

"I never get sick Noah!" Rachel complained,

"Go to the doctor's Rach." Quinn suggested as she walked over to her friend but Rachel pushed her back.

"You're pregnant Quinn and I'm sick. I could be dying and I don't want to get you sick!" Rachel over dramatised.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn nodded and sat back down next to Finn.

"Come on Rachel I'll take you home." Puck whispered, taking his girlfriend's hand and walking her slowly out of the choir room,

God Rachel Berry was a drama queen.

XXXXX

So after resting her voice for a week and taking her weight in antibiotics, Rachel could sing again. The glee club were growing stronger and nailing all of their performances. Rachel was confident about their upcoming competition in Regionals. A week or so later, Rachel walked into the choir room last and was talking about how Mrs Homing's kept her in late and as she was about to say sorry for the second time, she looked at and noticed everyone staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked in a panic.

Everyone looked at Puck who nodded and walked over to Rachel holding a small box with him.

"This was here when we came in... it's for you baby." Puck said quietly.

"For me? Who from?" Rachel asked staring at the tiny box,

"Just look babe." Puck whispered handing Rachel the box and watching her eyes water as she looked at the tag.

"To Rachel from Mum." Rachel whispered, "Noah." Rachel said in a broken voice.

"Are you going to open it Rachie?" Brittany asked innocently.

"You don't have to here." Quinn said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"No, you guys are my family. I-I want to." Rachel said as she opened the lid of the tiny box to reveal a cassette tape. "Do you have a player?" Rachel asked in a tone nobody had ever heard the diva use before.

"Yes." Mr Shuester said to the girl as he ran into his office before returning with the device that would tell everyone, would tell Rachel, what it had recorded on it.

"Baby you can listen by-" Noah began but Rachel just shook her head and put the tape in the player before pressing play.

"_Rachel,"_

The voice boomed out and Rachel tensed,

"_This is you're mum baby girl. I love you so much. This is for you."_

Before the music started.

**I dreamed a dream in days gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that ****love**** would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

**Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted ..**

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame

Everyone was surprised (but Noah) when Rachel began singing along, clutching the cassette player like it was her life line.

**And still I dreamed he'd come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather**

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different **now**** from what it seems  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**

Wiping her tears away with her hand, Rachel removed the tape and placed it in her pocket.

"Noah." Rachel whispered and in a second she was wrapped in Noah's arms as she broke down on the floor of the choir room.

**A/N Shelby is going to be in this story! I just didn't want Jesse lol.** **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Rewrite of episodes Theatricality and Funk.**

Chapter 11

"How is Rachel?" Mr Shuester asked Puck as everyone but Rachel was in the choir room a week after Rachel had played the tape.

"I'm not sure," Puck admitted, "She's been really quiet."

"Which is not good." Santana added,

"She's been on this weird search, going to the library and searching for every woman who gave birth in Lima in our year. She's been questioning her father's non stop." Quinn added since she lives with Rachel.

"I'm worried about her." Brittany said from the end of the room,

"Join the club Brit." Puck sighed and looked up as his girlfriend walked into the choir room hands full of sheet music.

"Mr Shuester, I have a few song ideas to discuss with you about Regionals." Rachel told her teacher and proceeded to hand him sheet after sheet of music.

"Rachel," Mr Shuester began but was cut off by the small diva,

"Mr Shue I am a professional, we will win Regionals. Please, do not talk about my personal life."

"Okay." Mr Shuester agreed and continued to look over the music with Rachel as her friends stared on worried about her.

XXXXX

"Why are we here?" Quinn whispered harshly as Rachel dragged her and Santana into Vocal Adrenaline's practice.

"We need to stake out the competition." Rachel snapped as she sat down and focused on the other glee club's performance.

"Horrible!" Their director yelled, "Just horrible!" She repeated, "Let me show you have it's done, Funny Girl E flat, play it now!" She demanded to the band as the club took a seat and the woman began to sing, the voice that the three girls recognised instantly.

_Funny  
Did you hear that  
Funny  
Yeah, the guy said honey  
You're a funny girl  
That's me I just keep them  
In stitches dug out in half  
And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh  
__I guess it's not funny  
Live is far from sunny  
__When the__ love is over  
And the jokes are you  
A girl ought to have a sense of humour  
That's __one__ thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl  
A fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl..._

"That's her." Rachel whispered as Santana and Quinn interlaced their hands with the shocked girl.

"A-Are you okay?" Santana whispered,

Rachel ignored her and stood up,

"Rachel where are you going?" Quinn pleaded, "Don't go down there."

But Rachel was already on her way, the two girls watched as Rachel interrupted the performance, telling Shelby Corcron that she was her daughter.

XXXXX

"Did you regret it?" Rachel whispered as she sat a row in front of Shelby.

"Yes and then no and then so much." Shelby replied sadly,

Santana and Quinn had left when Rachel forced them out but they were just in the car park waiting in Santana's car after Quinn had called Puck telling him what was going on.

"How do you feel?" Shelby asked Rachel sitting forward in her chair.

"Thirsty."

Seeing the confused look on the older woman's face, Rachel explained.

"Whenever I was sad, my dad's gave me a glass of water. It came to the point were I didn't know if I was sad or just thirsty."

Looking into Rachel's eyes, seeing the tears, Shelby stood up.

"I shouldn't have done this."

"Don't go!" Rachel pleaded, "Can't we just go to dinner? Get over the initial shock?" Rachel begged.

Stuttering, Shelby grabbed her hang bag,

"I'll call you." She promised before bolting from the auditorium at Carmal.

Rachel stayed seated, watching as her mother walked away from her. Just as she was about to cry, she heard foot steps and knew instantly that it was Noah...

"Baby." Puck whispered, wrapping his arms around her as he sat awkwardly in the chair next to her and hugged her tightly when she moved herself to sit on his lap.

"She just left Noah." Rachel whispered through her sobs, "She just left."

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked when she walked into Rachel's room later that night.

"I'm fine." Rachel lied as Quinn sat on Rachel's bed.

"Rach, we are best friends... you can't lie to me." Quinn whispered taking Rachel's hand,

"She left, she found me and didn't like what she saw." Rachel muttered, "Can you go now?" Rachel snapped.

Knowing that her friend was hurting, Quinn nodded and stood to leave but not before saying,

"I'm just down the hall, any time."

Waiting until Rachel nodded, Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and left her friend's bed room and nearly cried when she heard the sounds of her friends sobs as soon as she had closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

It was about a week later when Rachel saw Shelby again, as Rachel practised for Regionals at McKinley's auditorium Shelby approached her.

"I know why you're here." Rachel said before Shelby said anything, "You're here to say good bye."

"Rachel-" Shelby began,

"No, I get it. I-I'm not really feeling it either." Rachel lied,

"Rachel, I just think that whatever you and I share now will be confusing to you. Maybe in a few years we can connect again, be friends. But at the moment, I-I can't be anyone more then a stranger." Shelby whispered,

"What made you change your mine?" Rachel whispered,

"The story about being thirsty. Me and you, we will never have any of those memories." Shelby said sadly, "But can you do me a favour? Next time you get thirsty, drink from this cup?"

Staring at the glass with a bright yellow star on it, Rachel smiled.

"Gold stars are kind of my thing." They said at the same time making them smile sadly.

"Can I have a hug?" Shelby asked nervous of Rachel's answer.

Nodding, Rachel walked over to Shelby as Shelby did the same, when they hugged, it felt how it was supposed to. It was everything Rachel dreamed of when she was little, wishing and wondering what a mother's hug felt like. Pulling back, Rachel stepped away and began to fiddle with the sheet music,

"C-Can you sing with me?" Rachel rushed out, "I would mean a lot to me."

"I would be honoured." Shelby smiled at her daughter, taking the sheet of music Rachel handed her, she watched as her daughter began to sing.

_**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little _**gambling**__** is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian **__**Roulette**__** is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**_

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the _**casino**__**  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvellous**_

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my _**poker**__** face  
(She's got to love nobody)**_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**_

"You are really, really good." Shelby said before cupping Rachel face and walking away.

Rachel couldn't stop the tears even if she tried.

XXXXX

"You guys are in a funk." Mr Shuester said as he walked into the choir room.

"We are going to lose Regionals." Mercedes said from the back,

"My mum left me." Rachel added sadly,

"I'm 16 and about to pop." Quinn commented holding onto her heavily pregnant belly as Finn held her hand in support.

"We aren't going to lose, Rachel it's Shelby's loss," Mr Shuester said seriously, "And Quinn, you and Finn are going to be amazing parents or give her to an amazing home whatever you chose. For this weeks assignment, I want you to sing Funk songs."

"You want us to sing funk songs? To get us out of a funk." Brittany asked confused,

"I've got this covered." Mercedes declared proudly.

"I want a chance to get funky!" Quinn said making Mercedes laugh,

"Please, white people can't sing funk." Mercedes chuckled,

"With Mercedes racism aside, I'll have a song prepared for tomorrow." Quinn said ignoring the comments.

"Okay, Quinn goes first." Mr Shuester smiled at Quinn who nodded sternly back.

XXXXX

"Rachel and I have something we'd like to sing." Quinn said to the group the next day,

"I thought it was just you?" Mercedes asked.

"Two is better then one." Quinn defended and she and Rachel made their way to the front of the room and began to sing.

_Quinn _**Rachel **Both

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl _

**You see, man made the cars to take us over the road ****  
****Man made the trains to carry heavy loads ****  
****Man made electric light to take us out of the dark ****  
****Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark ****  
**  
This is a man's, a man's, a man's world   
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl 

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
Do you know that man makes money to buy from other man? _

**This is a man's world ****  
****But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl **

_He's lost in the wilderness _  
**He's lost in bitterness **  
He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness

Watching as the two girls caught their breath, Mr Shuester and the rest of the club (besides Finn and Noah) realised how much these two were hurting (for different reasons) but still hurting none the less. Standing up, everyone hugged Quinn and Rachel before moving away so Finn could hug Quinn and Noah could comfort Rachel.

"Baby," Puck cooed to Rachel who tighten her hold against her boyfriend,

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered,

"I love you too." Puck said kissing her lips gently the same time Finn and Quinn announced that they had something to say.

"So, as our family we just wanted to let you know that... we are keeping our baby girl." Finn smiled as soon as everyone was seated only for everyone to spring back up and hug their friends.

"We are going to be parents." Quinn smiled as the girls all felt her belly and the boys high fived Finn.

"We also wanna ask Puck and Rachel something." Finn said turning to his best friend and Quinn's best friend.

"We know you're Jewish but, would you be our daughter's god parents?" Quinn asked,

"We'd be honoured guys." Puck answered for them, as Rachel nodded and hugged Quinn tightly as Puck hugged Finn,

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, "And I am moving out just before Regionals. Since we are going to be a family, Finn and I need to get used to living together."

"I'm gunna miss you." Rachel told her,

"Don't worry, you'll see me every single day. I promise." Quinn vowed.

"Better." Rachel mumbled before giggling along with Quinn.

XXXXX

The day Quinn moved out, there was 1 week till Regionals and Rachel was finally out of her funk as she and Noah made love after his funny performance of 'Good Vibrations.' After tiring each other out the best way they knew how, Rachel laid in Noah's embrace,

"I love you Noah. And even though Shelby and I didn't really work... I have two families, my dad's and Quinn, Finn, San, Brit and most importantly, you." Rachel whispered as she kissed his bare chest.

"You're my family Rach," Puck opened up, "Ma, Sarah and you. You three are the only people who matter."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

**A/N Regionals next chapter but that won't be the last, I am going to add another one or two chapters of their summer between sophomore year and junior year of high school, sound good? Reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So even though I am sick I am going to upload a few chapters of a couple of my stories. Since uni starts up again soon I will have less time then normal so I hope you enjoy :) Regionals episode, final episode of season 1 and the next will be during summer vacation.**

Chapter 12

"Are you nervous baby?" Puck asked Rachel as they waited backstage at Regionals.

"Noah I don't get nervous." Rachel declared before squeezing Noah's hand, "Are you?"

"Am I still bad ass if I say I am?" Puck asked quietly,

"It's understandable Noah, this is after all your first major competition" Rachel reassure her boyfriend, "But don't worry, you are amazing Noah and you are going to do so well." Rachel smiled kissing Noah's lips gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you baby." Puck mumbled against Rachel's soft lips, "You are going to kick ass," Puck added with a smirk,

"Always." Rachel laughed as the lights flashed backstage indicating New Directions was up.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked a heavily pregnant Quinn just before she and Finn were about to head out onto the stage,

"Fine," Quinn smiled as she squeezed Rachel's shoulders, "Break a leg."

**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be**

Boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wodering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl  
You stand by me!  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

As the crowd gave Finn and Rachel a standing ovation, Rachel smiled over at Noah who was her dance partner and her male lead for the next number.

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it_

She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things

It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone  
When your lover (lover)  
Oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin (lovin)  
ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another (another)

any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
(she said) any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
(na na-na na naaa ...)

I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovely things

'Cause he's lovin (lovin)  
ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another (another)

anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
anyway you want it  
(she said) anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
anyway you want it  
(na na-na na naaa ...)

[Guitar solo]

Anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(he said)  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

Anyway you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
(ooooooh)  
(na na-na na naaa ...)

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

The groups final number was a duet between Santana and Brittany. Even though it didn't go with the theme, Rachel couldn't say no when Santana had asked her if she and Brittany could sing the final number. Knowing that she and Brittany were in the middle of trying to figure out their feelings, Rachel couldn't say no even if she tried.

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone

All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste

You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but your sorries  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out (The candles out)  
Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)  
But I think I'll be alright

"I love you Brit." Santana whispered as everyone clapped and cheered for the pair.

"I love you too San." Brittany smiled, linking hands with her girlfriend and bowing for the crowd when everyone else joined them on stage.

XXXXX

Rachel was nervous, she was nervous because she knew she was going to run into Shelby during the competition. When New Directions left the stage and headed into their green room, they were all surprised to see Shelby waiting for them.

"You were really good." Shelby commented to the group her eyes only on Rachel's.

"Why are you here?" Rachel demanded,

"Because, I-I made a mistake. Of course you and I will never have memories of you when you were little but that doesn't mean we can't make some now. You're starting a new stage in your life, a teenager and the final years of high school, there are plenty of memory's to be made." Shelby rushed out, "We can be friends." Shelby pleaded to Rachel who stood there looking like she was about to cry.

"Y-You can't-" Rachel began but was cut off by Quinn,

"Guys, my water just broke." Quinn whispered with a terrified look on her face.

Springing into action, Finn picked Quinn up and after she told him she could walk to the car, took her hand and led her to his car with the glee club right behind them. Rachel didn't spare Shelby a second glance when she sprinted down the hall to be by her best friend's side.

XXXXX

"This fucking hurts!" Quinn yelled at Finn as she squeezed Rachel's hand. "You suck, you suck you fucking suck!" Quinn yelled as Finn began to pale,

"Quinn you're doing really well." Rachel coached from her bedside,

Quinn had wanted Finn and Rachel in the birthing room with her. Finn wanted Puck as well but the nurses told them that only two birthing partners were allowed which pissed Quinn off from the start. After 5 hours of labour, she wasn't exactly feeling any happier...

"We are never having sex again Finn, do you hear that!" She yelled before guesting to herself, "This is no longer open!"

Finn looked over at the head nurse with a terrified look on his face, he turned back to Quinn and nodded when another nurse whispered in his ear to just agree with whatever she was saying.

"You are doing so well Quinny." Rachel cooed as she dabbed her friend's forehead with a damp cloth.

"It really hurts Rach." Quinn whispered as the contraction were coming in closer and closer together, "So much."

"Just think, soon you'll have a beautiful baby girl in your arms. Just picture your daughter Quinn. Soon you'll get to meet her." Rachel reminded Quinn as she felt the urge to push.

"I need to." Quinn told the nurse who smiled,

"The baby is just about to crown, sweetie I need you to give me everything you've got." The nurse told Quinn who nodded, gripped onto Rachel's hand and as Finn held up a thigh as the other nurse held up the other, Quinn began to push with everything she had in her. During all the yelling at the start, once Quinn was in the process of actually pushing her daughter out she was silent and in the zone. She stared at the white wall above the nurses head and pushed with all her might, blocking out all the sound around her. The sound that snapped her back into reality was her daughter's cries, taking her first breath.

"It's a girl!" The nurse smiled as she wrapped up the baby and placed her on Quinn's chest,

"Hi." Quinn whispered as she kissed her daughter's temple,

"She's perfect." Finn whispered, "Thank you." He mumbled to Quinn as he kissed his girlfriend's lips and touched his daughter's tiny cheek.

"She's beautiful." Rachel sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face, "Perfect."

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked the couple as they stared down at the beautiful baby girl,

"Harper Berry Fabray-Hudson." Quinn said looking up at Rachel, "If it wasn't for you and your amazing dads... I don't know what would of happened to me." Quinn admitted with a few tears,

Smiling, Rachel bent down and hugged her best friend and kissed her god child on the forehead,

"It's a beautiful name Quinn, thank you."

XXXXX

"Harper is beautiful huh baby?" Puck whispered as he rested his chin against Rachel's head and had his arms wrapped around her waist as they look at the tiny baby in the nursery.

"She's gorgeous Noah." Rachel agreed, playing with his fingers.

"How are you?" Puck whispered,

"I just saw my best friend give birth to my god child. I'm amazing." Rachel smiled still staring at baby Harper.

"She came to the hospital." Puck mumbled, hating the way he felt Rachel tense.

"When?" Rachel asked,

"To see if Quinn had the baby and to tell us we came 3rd. Not first but at least it's a placing and the club can go on." Puck said as he rubbed his fingers down Rachel's arm.

"I take it Vocal Adrenaline won?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"Yeah but, we'll get them next year." Puck promised,

There was a long pause,

"I can't be her friend at the moment."Rachel told her boyfriend who hugged her a little tighter, "I want to but- I have so many important people in my life already and I don't want to get attached only for her to pull away."

"Whatever you want Rachel, I will be there for you. All the way." Puck promised,

"Thank you Noah." Rachel whispered as the couple stared at their beautiful god child.

**A/N So next chapter will be the summer between sophomore year and junior year. A lot of SMUCKLEBERRY ;) Reviews please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :( Thank you for all the reviews and alerts :) You guys make my day. Remember this chapter is threw their summer between sophomore year and junior year.**

Chapter 13

When summer vacation started, Harper was one month old and looking more and more like Quinn every single day. Noah and Rachel were going strong as were Santana and Brittany and Quinn and Finn. Shelby had tried to contact Rachel again but after some soul searching, Rachel told the older woman that she would call her should she want to contact her. Rachel had confessed to Noah a few days after she told Shelby that she didn't see herself contacting Shelby in the near future; Noah understood and stood by his word vowing to stand by her, which made Rachel fall a little more in love with him.

Hiram and Leroy Berry had informed Rachel that they would be going on a cruise for a month during the summer holidays leaving Rachel alone for a long amount of time and making Rachel's house the teenage hangout place. Let's just say Noah took advantage of the situation..

"Noah," Rachel moaned as Puck nipped and licked at her clit making her grip onto his mohawk holding his face right up against her pussy,

"Fuck." Puck mumbled as he slid two fingers inside Rachel's tight pussy, moaning at how tight she felt around his fingers.

"I'm gunna cum." Rachel babbled feeling her orgasm on its way,

Increasing his speed, Puck flicked on her clit with his tongue as fast as he could while he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy at a fast pace and with in moments, Rachel was screaming her boyfriend's name as she exploded around his fingers and mouth. Moving up her body, Puck claimed Rachel's mouth as Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist making his hard cock brush up against her dripping pussy,

"Please," Rachel whispered rolling her hips so he was lined perfectly up against her entrance and with a gentle push from Puck he was inside Rachel's pussy.

"Fuck." Puck groaned loving how her pussy felt around his cock, tight and wet.

"Move Noah." Rachel demanded and moaned hotly against his ear as he lifted her left leg up to rest on his shoulders while her right leg stayed wrapped around his waist, "So good," Rachel breathed out heavily,

"You like that baby?" Puck panted as he increased his speed hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

"S-So much Noah, s-so good." Rachel moaned as she felt the head of his cock hitting her sweet spot. "Fuck." Rachel whispered as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts,

Pining Rachel's hands above her head, Puck pounded into her not holding anything back, the only sound heard in the room was Rachel's moans and the sound of Puck connecting with Rachel over and over again.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned as her right leg slipped from his waist and the only reason why her left leg was still on his shoulder was because Puck was holding onto her calf for dear life,

"Cum baby." Puck said gruffly as he orgasmed sending Rachel into hers, yelling out Noah's name over and over again.

"Amazing." Rachel panted with a giggle after they were laying back down on her bed again,

"Always amazing." Puck grinned kissing her temple,

"Definitely," Rachel laughed kissing him on the lips and moaned when she felt him hard again... time for round two.

XXXXX

"Someone looks happy." Quinn commented with a smile as she breast fed Harper in the Berry's living room.

"I am, Noah's been staying over with me while my dad's have been gone. It's been really nice." Rachel blushed seeing the massive smirk on Quinn's face,

"Yeah I bet, I'm surprised you can still walk." Quinn chuckled,

"Well what about you and Finn?" Rachel asked, touching Harper's soft hair while she was being fed.

"Honey we have a 7 week old baby. We have zero spare time and when we do, we sleep." Quinn said with wide eyes, "I haven't had a full nights sleep in 6 weeks." Quinn sighed,

"You're tired aren't you?" Rachel asked, feeling bad for her best friend.

"I am but, I am a mother and this is what I signed up for." Quinn said kissing Harper's temple, "I don't regret her." Quinn said honestly,

"I know you don't. The way you look at her is proof... but, maybe Noah and I could babysit her for a night. Let you and Finn sleep or anything else you'd like to do." Rachel offered,

"Rach-" Quinn said but was cut off,

"It's no problems, she's Noah and I's god child and we love her. Plus you and Finn need a break and you're not being a bad parent just because you want sleep." Rachel promised her.

"Are you sure?" Quinn repeated even though she was really liking the idea of you know, sleep.

"I am positive, you can call whenever you want and pick her up whenever." Rachel smiled kissing Harper's temple. "I love her and I love you, I'd be honoured if you let me look after your child."

"Okay but, don't get annoyed if I am calling every five seconds." Quinn warned and giggled when Rachel started laughing.

XXXXX

"I don't know how Finn and Quinn do this." Puck sighed as he paced Rachel's room as Harper was finally sleeping on Rachel's chest as Rachel was laying on her bed.

"Patience I guess." Rachel whispered to Noah careful not to wake up the sleeping baby.

"She's crazy." Puck said referring to the tiny baby,

"She's a baby." Rachel giggled and she swore her heart stopped beating when Harper moved around only to fall back asleep much to their relief.

"Stop talking baby." Puck whispered,

Nodding, Rachel slowly moved to sit up and as soon as her feet hit the carpet, Harper started crying again.

"Oh my god." Puck sighed as he plopped down on Rachel's bed just as Rachel was walking out to try and put Harper into her crib in the other room.

Shutting the door behind her, Rachel started singing the song that she and Quinn had sung to Harper when she was still in Quinn's stomach, after all, this little girl is the reason why she has her best friend.

_**Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love  
Do you wanna travel the world  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But I want something in return  
I want you to burn, burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn  
Burn for me  
Burn for me  
Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face  
Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps  
Or an angel  
Under grace  
I'll lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ooh  
I want you to burn baby ooh  
Laugh for me  
Cry for me  
Pray for me  
Lie for me  
Live for me  
Die for me  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ah yeah  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me baby  
Ohh yeah**_

Kissing a now sleeping Harper's head, Rachel murmured her 'I love yous' to the little girl and placed her gently in her crib before tip toeing out of the room, leaving the little girl's door slightly adjured. Walking back into her room and placing the baby monitor on her bed side table she relaxed as Noah embraced her from behind,

"You are gunna be the best mum Rach." Puck whispered in her ear, kissing her throat.

"Noah-" Rachel warned but Puck shook his head,

"It's true. Our kids are gunna be fucking lucky." Puck told her sincerely,

"I love you Noah." Rachel grinned as Puck laid her down on her back.

"I love you too sexy." Puck smirked.

XXXXX

When Hiram and Leroy returned from the cruise, Puck had to stop spending the nights which both of the teenagers hated. Rachel hadn't seen Noah in two weeks because her parents and her went to stay at her nan's which Rachel enjoyed even if she did miss Noah. The day she returned, Santana was having a massive party and of course the Latina invited Rachel (Rachel's first party) and Rachel was nervous. Not knowing what to wear, she called Quinn up who wasn't going (having a baby and all) and with Quinn's help finally found the perfect outfit.

Telling Noah she'd meet him at the party, Hiram dropped her off and told her to have fun at her sleepover (so what if she lied) and made her way into Santana's house. Rachel had made sure to arrive really early to help Santana set up and to get ready at Santana's house so she wasn't leaving the house dressed in her outfit.

"Hey bitch." Santana greeted Rachel with a smirk, "Nice outfit." Santana laughed looking at Rachel in her PJ'S.

"I had to tell my dad's something. They'd never let me go to a party that had alcohol." Rachel dismissed walking inside the massive house.

"So Rachel Berry lied... I am so fucking proud." Santana grinned hugging Rachel tightly.

"Thanks?" Rachel questioned just as Santana let her go.

"No problems. Any ways I've already decorated everything and Puck's coming in a few hours with the alcohol so we could watch a movie in our PJ'S so you're not totally lying to your parents because I know that's killing you right now." Santana offered sweetly.

"That would be nice." Rachel admitted, "Thanks San."

"What are friend's for." Santana smiled taking Rachel's hand and leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

XXXXX

Once they had finished watching a short movie, Rachel and Santana began to get ready and Santana was surprised at what her friend had packed for the event.

"Wow." Santana said slightly shocked and making no effort to hide how she was checking Rachel out.

"It's not to much?" Rachel asked turning to look at her reflection in the mirror studying her clingy, red cocktail dress matched with black 'fuck me' heels, her hair wavy and slightly heavier then normal make up.

"You look sexy and Puck's gunna cum in his pants." Santana told her matter of factly as she finished putting on her red heels that went with her tight, white dress.

"You look stunning." Rachel told Santana still managing to feel like an ugly ducking next to the beautiful girl.

"Don't be like that. Rach you look sexy and beautiful, like I said, Puckerman's gunna cum in his pants... which I really wanna see." Santana giggled making Rachel do the same.

"He has amazing control." Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself which just made the two girls laugh even harder.

XXXXX

Santana was right, Puck nearly came in his pants much to the girls amusement. The party was well and fully under way and everyone was drunk, including Rachel.

"Noah." Rachel yelled wrapping her arms around her boyfriend making her tits nearly fall out of her dress in the process,

"Carefully baby." Puck chuckled, adjusting her dress so no one else would see his girls goods.

"I'm slightly intoxicated." Rachel said matter of factly.

"I know baby," Puck grinned, "Maybe you should slow down." Puck suggested,

"No." Rachel told him,

"Rachel." Puck warned,

"No Noah, everyone else has had their drunken moments and now I get to do the same, you're not my keeper." Rachel yelled getting angry.

"Whatever Rachel but don't complain to me tomorrow when you are hurling left, right and centre." Puck snapped, giving Rachel a soft shove to Santana and walking away from Rachel.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana asked Puck after she had made sure Rachel was safely with Brittany.

"I don't want to deal with her drunken shit." Puck snapped as he made his way outside and sat on Santana's letterbox.

"She's your girlfriend Puck. She's been there for you when you were vomiting in the gutter not even two weeks ago." Santana sneered at him defending Rachel, "She never drinks and she is finally having some normal teenage fun and here you are acting like a douche bag."

"She's my girlfriend and all of those dick heads are staring at her." Puck pouted like a child,

"Rachel Berry is hot. Not many people expect that and now that she's dressing like that, for **you **I might add, of course guys are gunna notice. Stop being a dick and get back there to your girlfriend before someone else does." Santana suggested before muttering to herself in Spanish as she marched back into her house.

XXXXX

"You're a dick you know that right?" Rachel told her boyfriend as Puck carried her out of Santana's lounge room and onto the deck chairs out the back.

"Yes baby I know that." Puck sighed as he sat down with Rachel still in his lap.

"Why are you acting like this?" Rachel asked with teary eyes,

"Don't cry baby." Puck pleaded, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I'm just... I hate it when other guys look at you."

"Noah-"

"No, you're mine you know that right? You're mine and I'm yours and I hate it when people think other wise." Puck growled thinking of the guys that looked at Rachel like she was piece of meat.

"I know how you feel. I get angry when girls look at you like they could have you if they wanted you. But they can't, because you are mine." Rachel told him seriously, having stopped drinking as soon as Puck stormed out of the house.

"I love you Rachel." Puck whispered kissing her lips,

"I love you too Noah." Rachel mumbled, straddling his hips and began a heavy make out session with Noah. Neither of them expecting for it to go any further... even if Rachel wasn't drunk, she certainly wasn't sober and had extra confidence.

"Fuck me Noah." Rachel demanded hotly in his ear,

"Fuck." Puck moaned thrusting his hips forward at her request, "We are outside baby." Puck reminded her.

"Don't care." Rachel whispered as she pushed her panties to the side and undid Noah's belt and gently pulled his hard cock out threw his zipper and stroke him a few times before rising and then sinking herself back down on his hard cock, moaning at the feeling.

"Fuck." Puck moaned, burying his head into her shoulder as she slowly began to roll her hips.

With in no time, Rachel was clinging to Noah's neck as Puck held onto her hips as he jack hammered up into her tight cunt not caring who saw and within moments, Rachel and Noah were cumming at the same time.

"Oh my god." Rachel moaned with a smirk,

"You're fucking awesome baby." Puck laughed, tucking himself back into his jeans while Rachel adjusted her appearance.

"Care to take me to yours for a repeat?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Fuck yeah." Puck smirked, carrying Rachel in his arms not even bothering to say bye to Santana.

XXXXX

It was the last day of summer holidays and Noah had managed to sneak into her bedroom through her window and was spooning with her after a round of passionate sex.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" Puck whispered into the darkness,

"No, are you?" Rachel asked,

"Nah. I get to see you every single day so school's not that bad." Puck smirked,

"Such a charmer," Rachel giggled and moaned when Puck flipped her onto her back,

"Only for you." Puck replied softly,

"I love you Noah. I will always love you." Rachel told him as he wrapped his arms around her a little more tighter,

"I will fall for you over and over again if I had to,every time. Love you Rach." Puck told her seriously,

"I'd fall for you over and over again as well." Rachel smiled, kissing his lips and sighed when he snuck back out the window to go back to his house.

Oh well, there would always be tomorrow...

**A/N Like ? REVIEWS :)**


End file.
